Not My Blood
by CollegeCyns
Summary: The Swans' were a tight-knit family. Emmett, Alice and Bella had the perfect life. Great friends, great parents, money, and they lived in the heart of New York. How will they deal when a drunken accident of Charlie's comes to light? Can they accept it?


**A/N****: Ok so, This story was a random idea. I know a couple of kids that have half-siblings. My cousins' for example. But they're nothing like this. They grew up with their other siblings/half-siblings around them. They're used to eachother and don't mind the half-sibling thing.**

**I wrote the story like this as a different side. What about those kids that didn't grow up with their half-siblings and aren't comfortable around them? This is basically their story. They have their siblings, they have their parents; They don't want a person they don't know in their space, calling their dad (or mom in some cases) by 'dad' or 'mom'. Some kids are just really protective of their family and aren't accepting when something or someone comes between them.**

**I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-NMB-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**BPOV**

I was pissed when I found out. I really couldn't wrap my head around it at the time, still can't. Maybe that's why I resent it so much. I loved my dad. He was really a great dad, but even the best dad has his flaw. One day a year, the same day every year, I hated him. It was a given that I was prone to hostility towards my father on that day. It wasn't just me, my siblings were known to be pretty hateful towards him.

I had the perfect life. Well as perfect as one's life can be; but then again nothing is ever as perfect as it seems.

I had the parents that were so in love with eachother, they still acted like they were the teens that fell in love twenty-two years ago. I had an older brother, Emmett who was twenty and attending NYU, and an older sister Alice who was newly nineteen and just moved into an apartment with my brother and his girlfriend since all four were attending NYU. I had turned seventeen two months prior and was a Senior at York Prep the top private school in the heart of Manhattan. I attended there wtih my sister, and her boyfriend Jasper before they graduated, and Jasper's younger cousin/ my boyfriend and best friend Edward Cullen. He was also a Senior.

We were extremely well off thanks to my father's medical career as Chief of Medicine for the Oncology ward at New York Presbyterian Hospital. My mother was also in the medical field, she was an OB/GYN. They both met at a boarding school they were sent to by their parents in Chicago. They were friends for years, finding comfort and solace amongst themselves. The other knowing exactly how it felt to be ostracized by their own families and ignored by their parents. They began to date their freshman year at Chicago's finest boarding school and were in love by the beginning of their junior year. Each brought their significant other home. Absolutely giddy when they found their families approved. Strangely enough, their relationship brought them closer to their own parents and soon to be in-laws.

At age eighteen before they were to go off for Northwest University, my father knocked up my mother. They were terrified when they found out, after several lectures and Charlie 'manning up'. My father proposed to my mother and usually that spelled trouble and a divorce soon in the future. But, that wasn't written in the stars for my parents. They were meant to be.

Em, was a whoops baby much like Al and I were, but they loved him nonetheless. Charlie knew how to be the perfect guy for my preggo and irrational mom. They fought but they never fell out of love or left eachother. College was hard for both. My grandparents, who were ecstatic at the thought of having grandkids, jumped at the chance to help. My grandfather Elliott got my father a job at the hospital he worked at, as an orderly to help him earn his own money to provide for his new family. My grandmothers' took turns babysitting Emmett so my mom could finish college as well. She graduated college a year after my dad, my dad immediately starting in on his medical studies. My mom of course, dived into the work. She balanced both school and taking care of four year old Emmett and two and a half year old Alice. My father helped her out as much as he could with all his workload.

He was a smart and thoughtful man, my dad. He was smart enough to know to keep my mom happy in their relationship, so he would take her out on dates as much as he could. He was thoughful, he gave her as many breaks from being a mom so she could finish her school work. To my dad, family came first.

A year and a half later I came along. My parents never learned and seem unable of keeping their hands of each other or using protection because they now had three beloved whoops babies and a shit ton of medical workload. My parents were lucky they didn't go insane.

Any way, we were raised properly, loved unconditionally, pampered by grandparents, we were taught to always be modest, humble, respectful, always use our manners and never hesitate to help others. My father became an oncologist because his grandfather, whom he was closed to, died of lung cancer when my father was fourteen. He became the Chief of it all because the man was damn good at his job and his charisma and warm manner were killer. My mom became an OB/GYN because well it's obvious isn't it? The woman loved kids! She was all about the little peanuts. I remember when we were growing up and even now, she would come home mind set on having more babies.

We gave our best in everything we did to please our parents, because we always wanted to do them proud. And so, we recieved the best. My parents were easy-going, not too strict but they also weren't hippies allowing us to call them by their first names and letting us walk all over them. We had rules that we sometimes tiptoed over but never went to far from the boundary line. My mom says that we're good kids.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-NMB-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

I'm not really sure around when exactly it happened. I refuse to ask for the details, but my dad cheated on my mom when I was about three or so. It was an accident and he was out with his med school buddies for a night out, trying to unwind from a hard day at school.

His so-called friends got him completely wasted. His friends were too big of assholes to stop him, they were also pigs and thought it was pretty hilarious for him to be doing another chick when he was married to my mom and had three kids.

The girl was a girl from school who had her sights set on my father but knew he was married and had kids. She knew what she was doing at the time. She just really wanted my father. My father always ignored her, never sparing her polite conversation or a glance. He only ever had eyes for my mother. But he was drunk beyond all means of recognition and yeah. Eleven months later, bitch-lady Irina showed up with a squirming, noisy baby in her arms named Delilah.

I knew this from what my parents tried to explain to me and my siblings at a family meeting in the living room one night when I was seven.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-NMB-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

_**2001**_

I had walked into my parent's bedroom one afternoon with my broken music box my father bought for me. Emmett had accidentally broken it by tripping on the rug and smashing it to pieces when he fell on it.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard my dad on the phone. He was speaking sweetly and softly in hushed tones to someone on the phone. I was curious, He wasn't on the phone with my mom she was taking a shower and Emmett and Alice were downstairs each playing videogames on their brand new GameBoy Colors'. Emmett had a blue one and Alice had a pink see-through one. Mine was Purple and see-through.

He hadn't heard me walk in and so I stayed in my spot quietly listening. I thought he was speaking to a woman at first, then I grew angry. When I realized that he was saying things like 'Happy birthday sweetie or Did daddy's little girl like her present daddy sent her?' I knew he was obviously not speaking to another woman but to a little girl like me. Right when I was about to cry my mother stepped out with a towel wrapped around her brown hair, her pale blue bathrobe on and a smile on her face. My father turned to smile at her and she mouthed "Delilah?" He nodded his head and as he was turning his head back he saw me and his eyes widen.

I glared at him through my tears and dropped my music box onto the floor, which caused it to break off into more pieces. "Bellsy!" He yelled while removing the phone from his ear as I ran from the room and into my hiding spot in our library on the third floor of our brownstone house.

I was curled up into a ball in the dark nook behind the plush chair we had. I had pulled the plush chair into the nook to hide me from view. I guessed that my parents were searching for me all around the house and had gotten Em and Al to search for me too, because a half hour later, I paused my almost silent sobs when I heard the library door open. Em and Al stuck their heads in then quietly closed the door. Em's head had popped up over the chair and he smiled. "Hey kid, I knew we'd find you here." He hopped over and helped Ali climb over. They sat on either side of me, sitting snugly in the smallish nook.

"We're getting too big for this nook, soon not all of us are gonna be able to fit in here." Em said.

"Already? But I like The Nook." Ali pouted, I buried my face in my knees.

"Me too." Em sighed.

"Me three." My voice came out muffled.

"So what'sa matter bellsy?" Ali said resting her forehead on my other knee, trying to look at me. I turned my face the opposite way and saw Emmett doing the same thing. I was trapped, so I buried my face in my knees again.

"Yeah, what'ya hiding for?" Em whispered quietly.

"Cause of dad. He was talking nicely to some 'little girl' on the phone. He kept saying Daddy's Little Girl and he wasn't talking to me or Ali." I whispered brokenly. I rubbed my eyes with my fist.

Em and Al were silent, then they both huddle against me and wrapped their arms around me. Em rested his temple on my head and Ali's head on my shoulder, we sat there staring at the back of the chair.

"Do ya think dad has other kids we don't know about?" Em asked quietly.

"I don't know..." Al whispered back at the same time I said strongly, "Yes."

"Are you sure, Bells?" Em poked my head.

"No, I'm not sure. But I think he does. Who else would he speak to that way?"

"You're right." Al tightened her hug around us.

"Guys?" I mumbled against my arms.

"What?"

"I think I hate dad."

Almost an hour later, our parents still hadn't found us. Which we were glad about. We didn't want them finding our hiding spot. That was our comfort spot. We could still hear them frantically calling our names downstairs. We slid down the banisters and used the side door to the living room by the front door to walk into the living room.

"Oh my god! There you three are! I sent the two of you to help find Bella and then you both disappeared as well! Where have you been?" My mom scolded us as she walked through the threshold of the kitchen into the room, hands on hips, eyes frantic but relieved.

We shrugged not wanting to tell her our hiding spot. "Fine, don't tell me. But I will find out where you have been sneaking off to when you're upset sooner or later." We heard a thud downstairs in the basment followed by some things falling and a muffled "shit!". My mother shook her head.

"Go sit down on that couch, you three. And you wait there until I come back with your father." She ordered before briskly walking towards the hall where the basement door was. We could hear her muttering to herself something that sounded like "Damn houdinis'...gonna give me gray hairs!" We could see her from where we were seated. She stuck her head in and yelled.

"Charlie! I found them. They're sitting in the living room now. Charles Swan, you better not run up those steps, you'll fall and break a hip!" My mom reprimanded him. My father walked through the kitchen behind her.

"Woman, I am not _that_ old_." _He grumbled.

He walked towards us and kneeled in front of where I was sitting and tried to grab my hands, but I kicked at his hands and squirmed my way behind Al, who crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at dad. My dad's eyes widen and then he looked at Em who he too, crossed his arms and scowled at dad.

"What's going on, kids?" He frowned as he reached for me again but I hid my face in a cushion.

"Go away! I don't want you! I want mommy!" I cried, kicking at him.

"Bellsy, You stop kicking now." My father ordered softly.

"No! Not until you get away. I want mommy! Not you, go away. You're mean and a liar." I kicked again.

"Yeah!" Em and Al chorused.

I felt my mom's hand on my knee before she sat on the couch. I stopped kicking and peeked to see if it was my mom. It was, so I scrambled out of my seat and climbed into her arms. She hugged me tight as I burrowed my face into her neck.

"Izzy, don't say that about your dad. You two neither." Mom rubbed my back.

"Wha-? Oh, I see." My dad mumbled.

"I think it's time you told them, Charlie." My mom said.

"Yeah, I think so too. Okay so kids, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Em glared.

"I-I uh have another daughter." Em's glare intensified. "Isn't that great guys? You guys have another little sister to add to your tight-knit group!" He smiled hopefully at us, while we continued to glare, "No," We said.

"Uh... Well, She's just about two years younger than Bellsy. She lives in Chicago with her mom. Her name's Delilah and she has pretty, short, light brown hair and hazel eyes. She turned five today. Do you guys want to see a picture of her?" He tried again.

"No."

"Um, well during the summer I'm going to go visit her for a weekend in July, do you guys want to come?" He tried yet again.

"No!" We all yelled then Em asked, "Do you always go in July to visit her? Is that why you didn't take me to that Yankees game at Yankee Stadium, I wanted to go to last year?" My father nodded his head apologetically.

"You said you had to go to a conference! You are a Liar! I hate you and I hate that little girl Delilah whatever! I never want to speak to you again!" Em roared as he stomped out of the living room and up the stairs to his room, where he slammed his door.

"Emmett Charles! Come back here!" My mom yelled as I cringed at the sound. My dad's face looked crestfallen.

"Yeah! You promised me that you would take me to go see an Art show at The Metropolitan Museum of Art! I hate you too! And dumb Delilah!" Alice shriek-cried and ran out the room, up the steps and into her bedroom. Her bedroom was right next door to Em's, they had a bathroom connecting their rooms. Mine was down the hall.

"Mary-Alice! Language!" My mom scolded again.

I squirmed out of my mom's arms and began walking out, sniffling. My dad came over and crouched to hug me. "Bellsy sweetheart, do you hate me too?" He asked softly, his voice breaking.

I shrugged his arms off. "Get off me. And yeah I do hate you. You made me, Emmy and Ali cry. You're mean and you're a liar. And you have that thing-girl in Chicago. Go live with her, you're not my daddy anymore and I'm not your daddy's little girl either. So, Go away!" I shoved him away and ran up the stairs but I ran to Ali's room instead of mine.

I found Em and Ali huddled on her beanbags talking, still teary-eyed. They waved me over when they saw me.

"Quick lock the door." I did as I was told and sat between them. "I hate dad." We said at the same time then giggled. "Jynx, you owe me a coke!"

"I hate Delilah what's-her-face too." We said again, then smirked at eachother.

We fell asleep on Ali's pink fluffy rug.

I woke when I heard loud voices.I saw we all had blankets on us, _mom,_ I thought. I took Em's hand off my ankle and tiptoed quietly to Ali's door and opened it just a crack.

"Stop pacing Charlie, get into bed and go to sleep." My mom spoke.

"I can't help it! I can't sleep knowing my kids hate me! They hate me, Renee! My own kids _hate_ me!" My father complained.

"We're going to have this conversation again, Char? No, they don't. They're kids, they don't mean it. They were just upset Charlie." My mom sighed patiently.

"Yes, we did." I heard behind me, I jumped and turned around, seeing Ali and Em smiling at me and rubbing their eyes. Em put a fingers to his lips. "Shh,"

"No! They meant it Renee! Did you see their sad betrayed-looking faces when they found out I had unintentionally ditched them on those days that were so important to them? It killed me! I hate myself for putting that look on their faces! I feel like a terrible father! and Bellsy's words just about killed me. They were the dagger through the heart. I wanted to cry!" He shouted.

"You did cry," My mother drawled. "-But you're not a terrible father. They're kids and they over-react, that's their way...though I do think they would have acted the same way if they were older. It's how they are, we didn't raise them to be greedy by any means. But they're very close and protective of what's theirs. They don't want to share you with another kid, Charlie. But you're a great Dad, Char. You're there for _all _your kids, even Delilah. You are just going to have to accept that those three hurt kids that are aleep in Al's room are _your _kids afterall and have your stubborness. They have good hearts and they're sweet but they feel betrayed and hurt right now. Bells, found out in the worse way. They're overwhelmed right now and are refusing to accept this. Truth is, they may never accept Delilah as their half-sister. Much less allow her into their tight-knit group. They're as close as siblings can be, but they only know one another. They won't want another kid encroaching on their territory. And that territory is their daddy, in this case." My mom said.

"Thank you. You always know what to say. I just don't know what to do right now. I don't want them to hate me. I want them to all get along with Delilah." I heard him sit on the bed.

"I know, love. But that might not happen."

"I know." He sighed loudly.

I was ashamed of my father and angry with him for a very long time after that day. And I wasn't the only one. Em and Al were the same way. We gave him the silent treatment for two weeks. I could tell it killed him, but we were hurt and betrayed as mom said and we didn't like him very much at the moment. Mom tried to encourage us to talk at breakfast and dinner or whenever we went out for family dates with Edward's family. Or when we went to functions for the hospital as a family. But we would only mumble out one word answers before asking to be excused and leaving the room. After the silent treatment was over we would still barely speak to him. We usually tried to avoid it and my father didn't want to push us.

Eventually though, we had to stop. A few months later we were slowly rebuilding our broken relationship with our dad. Slowly growing into our old comfort. We had to admit that we missed him. He made up for those times he skipped out on us to see..._that girl_.

He took each of us out on our own day with him. He took Em to a Yankees game against the Boston Redsox, _bleh. _He got one of his buddies from work to use his connections and got Em a personally signed ball from his favorite player. He will deny it, but Em cried for an hour straight.

He took Al to that Art Show and even got the artist to meet her. Ali refused to wash her hand afterwards, saying the artist's magic would rub off.

He took me to go see a play at Broadway. He talked to the workers there and got them to let me walk around the stage and look out at the now empty auditorium. It was magical.

He would have taken us as a group but he wanted to get our old bond with us by having a one-on-one. It was a great idea because we all had so much fun with him.

He took us all as a family to Six Flags in New Jersey and bought us all day passes. We went during the summer and stayed at a hotel for the weekend so we could enjoy every ride we were allowed to ride. He rode The Superman with Emmett and when it was over, his and Em's hair was wind-blown and sticking in directions and he had his hand over his heart but was smiling at the huge grin on Em's face.

We all rode on The Big Wheel, a huge 15-story Ferris Wheel. My mom made us all hold dad's hand as he was deeply afraid of heights.

He rode the Carousel three times with me and Ali, while my mom took Emmett to get drinks. She whispered to us that she secretly took pictures of dad sitting uncomfortably on the chicken besides me and Ali on the white horse. We all giggled and shrugged when dad asked what we were laughing at.

We rode Blackbeard's Lost Treasure Train and had to plug our ears when mom screamed at every sharp turn.

We don't know why we kept torturing dad but we rode Dream Street Skyway, they were cable cars and mom was snapping away on her camera while we ooh'd and ahh'd and dad tried desperately to not cry and puke.

As an apology we rode the Enchanted Teacups with him, which didn't help his quesy stomach but was a lot of fun and had us dizzy for a good minute.

My favorite ride was the Fantasy Fling, I stretched my arms out and closed my eyes which made me feel like I was flying. "Look Daddy! I'm flying!"

"Psh, you can't fly Bell." Em said condescendingly. "Yes she can!" Alice defended me.

"Yes, I can. I just choose not to do it in front of people!" I yelled at him as we stepped off the ride for the fourth time. People around us looked back at us and chuckled. My parents looked at me blankly then let out loud belly laughs. "You guys are embarrasing us! stop laughing so loud people are staring." I ordered, hiding my face in my hands. Which just made them laugh harder.

"Oh, i'm sorry for embarrassing you miss Bella." My mom laughed. I put my hand on my hip "It's ok, I forgive you." I said then Alice joined me in my stance and we scowled at dad.

"What?" He said confusedly. "I think they want you to apologize Char," My mom whispered. We nodded at her, happy someone was thinking.

"Mom's smart, you should listen to her more often!" We chirped. My mom let out another laugh at my dad's dropped jaw. "Well, sorry little miss Sassys' " He chuckled.

"Come on! I wanna go on more rides!" Em complained. "Yes King Em, lead the way!" My dad chortled.

We road the Jolly Roger which was kind of fun but we ran towards Congo Rapids. My parents had wanted us to ride it last seeing as how we would get wet. We laughed the whole time and our flipflops made squish noises when we walked out. We decided to take a breather and go eat lunch and sit in the sun so we could dry off. We chattered away about our favorite rides and the funniest moments. We had all gotten cheeseburgers. When we were done my mom had us all reapply sun block. Sunburn wasn't fun.

My dad took us to get Ice cream from the Mister Softee vendors. "What do you guys want? Ems?"

"I want Vanilla with chocolate sprinkles!" Em shouted gleefully.

"You got it. Ali?"

"I want Chocolate with Chocolate sprinkles, please!"

"Sure, sweets. Bells?" My dad looked at me next. "May I have Vanilla with rainbow sprinkles please daddy?"

"Of course you may, sweetie." We waited patiently as he ordered two more ice creams. Vanilla for him and Chocolate for my mom.

"Aww, you're kids are so cute. You're so good with them." Said this plump, friendly-looking Mexican lady that handed us our ice cream. "Thanks. Say thank you kids." My dad smiled proudly.

"Thank you!" we chorused and waved goodbye.

After we ate we went to the Safari. My favorite was the Lion thoughs it scared me, my mom, Ali and Em when it first appeared. My mom shrieked like a banshee at first then got her camera out and snapped away. Our parents let us go to the gift shop afterwards and buy one gift for one of our friends' back home. I picked Edward, Ali picked Rose and Em picked Jasper. I bought Edward a Lion.

The rest of the weekend went pretty much like that. My mom took pictures the entire time. Not wanting to miss a thing.

It was my favorite family vacation I had as a kid. When Iwent back home Edward was jealous about my fun trip but got over it and wanted to hear all about it and looked at the millions of pictures my mom took. He hugged his lion the entire time.

"Thanks for the Lion, Bells. I love it! I wish I could have gone! Your dad's so cool, Bells!" He exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome. And yeah he is." I walked over into my parent's room to give my dad, who was looking over some papers, a huge hug. "Not that I don't love and appreciate your hug, Bellsy. But why the random hug?"

I shrugged, "Cause you're the best daddy in the world." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out giggling at his frozen grin.

That night he blew a raspberry on my cheek. "You're the best kid in the world." He kissed my forehead. "Night, darlin'. Sleep tight. "

"Don't let the Vampire bite?" I giggled. He wagged a finger at me. "No more watching Blade, but yes Don't let them bite. Goodnight Bells."

"Night."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-NMB-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Of course just because he made up with us didn't mean he was going to ditch the _other _kid. As much as we would have loved that. We grew up but never got over that issue. We just didn't like the fact that we had to share our dad with some girl in Chicago. We didn't know her and we didn't want to know her. She was never mentioned unless it was her birthday or the weekend dad would go visit her.

He would always ask us all at least once. "Do you want to speak to Del? Just to wish her Happy Birthday!" He would always have to shout the last part as we would be leaving the room by that point, shouting back a "No" over our shoulders. Or when he was packing. "Are you absolutely _sure_ you don't want to come with? You could meet her in person! She knows all about you three, She said she would love to meet you!" Once again shouting while we shouted back our "No's" and stomping out of the room. We would then spend the entire day in bad moods, ranting about that other kid and giving dad the silent treatment.

He knew better than to ask us or speak a word about that kid on family days, holidays and birthdays. He tried one time on my thirteenth birthday to casually hint that I should invite the kid to my party.

"Ya know, thirteen is a pretty important. you're not a kid anymore. You're a teenager now. And With that comes maturity. I'm sure Delilah would like to attend your party. She could take a few days off sch-" He trailed off when he finally took his eyes off his fingers and looked up to see a scowl on my face.

"What?" He asked, my eyes narrowed even more as my temper grew.

"Are you suggesting that I invite her to my party!" I growled. Em and Al's head shot up and stared at me and my dad. My mom continued reading as she hummed and ignored us.

"Well, you know Bellsy, it might not be that bad. I think your resentment of her is-" I cut him off.

"No! It's _my party _and I _don't want_ her there! Mom! Tell _Father_ that I refuse to invite _that kid!" _I screeched as I stomped up the stairs to my room with Em and Al right behind me.

"Oh, don't you mope. You bring this on yourself, Charlie. Don't push it with them, they will only resent her more. Just leave it be and maybe they'll accept it in the future." My mom advised.

I ignored him the rest of the day. But that didn't stop him from asking on her birthday or before his visits.

I asked my mom once when I was helping her wash the dishes, how she could be so okay with the fact that Dad had another kid. She smiled and told me to scrub a little more on the plate I was washing.

"Well, at first I wasn't. when Irina, Delilah's mom, showed up on our doorstep with 2 month old Delilah, oh boy. There was hell to pay. It was actually you that stopped me from ripping Irina limb from limb and from throwing your dad out. When I was about ready to knock Irina on her ass-"I gasped as she smirked. "-you came waddling out the living room and latched onto my leg. I picked you up and calmed myself. I actually did throw your dad out but we were only seperated for two months. I eventually got over it, because what the hell could I do? Not let him see the kid and make him choose between us and her?" She asked rhetorically.

I answered "Yes!" anyway.

She clucked her tongue at me. "You really are your dad's kid. So stubborn. Think of it this way. What if you were in Delilah's shoes? What If you had Charlie but only ever saw him one weekend a year and only talk to him through phonecalls?"

I frowned. "That's not fair. It's different!" I protested.

"How?" She quipped.

"I don't know, but it is!" I argued and stomped off. I growled unhappily when I heard her chuckle.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-NMB-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Present time**

Whenever my dad was on the phone with her we would purposely stay out of that room.

We still didn't like the kid.

I was in my room working on my Marine Biology homework with Edward, with the door open. _Thanks dad. Not. _"Hey, what did you get for Critical Question #10?"

"Umm, The Pacific Ocean is the deepest ocean and the Indian Ocean is the Shallowest." Edward read off his paper. "I got that too but it seems too short. Didn't Mr. B say he wanted us to write at least three sentences?" I asked, biting my pen cap. Edward shrugged. "Mr. B's cool he doesn't care. He said it would help us out on te-"Edward was cut off as he nearly fell off my computer by a loud demonic yell that screamed "Emmett!" Then a series of loud bangs on the door down the hall sounded. "What the fu-" I heard Em shout.

"Get your ass in my room now! You too, Rose!" I laughed with Edward and stuck my head outside my room to see what was going on, but the damn energizer bunny that is my older sister ran into me. "Bel-uhh!" She grunted out and the wind was knocked out of both of us. "Dammit Al, What the hell did Jaz put in your coffee! He knows better than to give you anything else but Decaf!" I shouted down the hall, Jaz laughed.

"What do you want, Demon?" I joked and she scowled at me as Edward snorted.

"Hardy Har Har. Get you ass into my room and bring your slave. I have news you will not be happy to hear, little sis." She said seriously. I nodded.

"Kay, come on Slave." I yelled back at Edward as I walked with Al back to her room. Edward walked into her room when he realized something. "Hey! I am _not_ your slave!" He protested belatedly.

We broke out into laughter. "Right." I said placating him as he pouted.

"Yeah, Edward we all know who wears the pants in the relationship." Jasper said knowingly, while everyone grinned at him then grinned at me. "Bella!" He scowled as we laughed at his expense.

"Alright you guys, cut it out. He's getting upset. You can wear the pants okay?" I said kissing his lips chastely. Emmett Tsk'd at me.

"What? Oh _now_ you get big brotherly?" I threw my hands up and faced him.

"Psh no, That was just the lamest kiss I've ever seen. You're giving us Swans a bad name!" Em taunted. I smirked, I loved a challenge.

"No! Stop! Later! Save that for later Izzy! We have shit to talk about." Al jumped in before I could swap spit with Edward.

Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist instead and sat on ali's desk, I stood between his legs and twined my figners with his on my stomach. Jasper was sitting on Al's computer chair his chest to the back of it. Em and Rose were stretched out on her bed vertically. She had all of our undivided attention. She walked over to the door and locked it before walking to sit on Jasper's lap.

"Well I was just in mom's room helping her pick out the clothes she should give away to good will, when she told me."

"Told you what?" Em asked

"Shut up, I'm getting there. She said she thought dad was being an idiot."

"He can be an idiot sometimes, like remember Bell's thirteenth birthday? He brought up the ki-" Emmett was going into story mode.

"Emmett Charles shut your facehole!" Alice growled, Emmett actually Eep'ed and hid behind a pillow. "I got him Al." Rose said, holding a pillow to Em's face.

"Thanks. So like I was saying, mom said she wanted to warn us, give us a heads up. Because dad stupidly thought he could surprise into acceptance.."

I clenched my hand. "I don't like where this is going, Al." I said tensely.

"Trust me, you really won't like the next part. You know hos dad said he had to do some last minute things at the hospital and left a few hours ago?"

"He's cheating!" Emmett muffled squack was muffled by the pillow.

"No, you idiot. Shut up. Mom said she was warning us now because she knew we would react badly to have this just sprung on us and she didn't want us blowing up on dad and having a repeat of when we were kids. Dad didn't go to the hospital. He went to JFK to pick up _the kid _and took her out to dinner. And now he should be on his way home with the kid in tow. She's gonna be staying here for the rest of summer and the school year.

"WHAT!" I roared, dropping Edward's hands and clenching my hands into fists. Emmett had thrown the pillow of his face and was pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself.

"Thank fuck, I don't live at home anymore." Em muttered.

"Yeah that's good for you_ two_! But not _me!"_ I bellowed, steaming with anger. Edward gripped my shoulders softly and pulled me back into his chest and whispered calming words into my ear.

"You could always stay with us Bells." Al offered, Em was quick to agree. "No I can't firstly, because I'm not leaving Edward. Secondly, I don't want to hear you guys going at it with your significant others like rabbits while i'm stuck in the living room and Thirdly, because you guys live way too far from York Prep."

Edward kissed my cheek. "I'll be here. Come over whenever you like. You don't even have to spend time with her." He whispered.

"Thank you." I gave him a longer grateful kiss.

"I'm just glad she has to use the guest room. Mom knew we'd would throw the world's biggest shit fits if she allowed the kid to use our rooms." Al stated, relieved.

"Ugh, kill me now. I fucking hate this. Dad is soo getting the silent treatment now." I closed my eyes and huffed.

"Don't you guys think you're being a little imma-"

"NO!" We yelled.

Jasper cowered in his seat hands raised waving a tissue in the air. "Okay okay. I was just saying. Don't kill me I surrender."

There was a knock at the door, I reached over and unlocked it. My mom stuck her head in and smiled at all of us. "Hey kids. 'Papa bear' is arriving with '_the kid' _in tow. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill!" she joked and walked away. Our eyes widen and we all ran out and snatched our phones, keys, wallets/clutches(in Alice and Rose's case) and our jackets before stomiping down there stairs and towards the door.

"We're going out, mom. Don't wait up we'll be back late!" Al shouted before opening the door as Jasper tried to put her jacket on right.

"Kay kids. Be safe! Run! Run while you still have the chance. Leave me behind, i'll only slow you down!" My mom laughed walking into the kitchen. We all raced out the door laughing.

"Your mom's a fuckin' riot, Babe." Edward laughed.

"I got it from my momma." I chuckled. I did the twist in my spot. They stopped and laughed at me. "Shit! Dad's coming hurry up before he stops us!" Em warned.

He jumped into his Black Range Rover and started it up. Al hopped onto Jasper's motorcycle, each fastening their helmets as it purred. I jumped into my seat inside of Edward's restored black, 1967 Chevelle SS. It roared to life and all of us tore out of our parking spots driving off just as my dad was parking onto our driveway.

"Hey! Where you going!" He yelled as Edward reversed quickly and stopped. "We're going out dad. We'll be back late. We told mom to not wait up, same goes for you old man!" I yelled over the roar of Edward's car's engine.

"But we have a guest!" He pointed to the passenger side, just as it opened. "What? I can't hear you dad." I lied and Edward revved the engine. Emmett and Jasper honked obnoxiously. "I Sa- I SAID We have a gu-" Edward revved again and then I saw a head making it's way out of the car.

"Tell me later dad! We gotta go. We're late for a party!" I turned and faced Edward. "Go." He revved again and we sped down the street, tires squealing on the road.

We didn't really have a party to go to. But this was New york, somebody was _always_ throwing a party. We called up a few people and heard about a party going on in Brooklyn. Sure the drive was a little long but the party was fun. We managed to drink enough to get us too loosen up and we danced the rest of the stress off. They played Young Love by: Discotech and Edward and I started moving faster. The apartment was thankfully on the first floor because it was packed and everybody was moving and jumping. I was afraid had this been any other floor besides the first. The floor would have collapsed. I felt bad for their neighbors because the music was so loud, but honestly I didn't really care.

I jumped and Edward was keeping in time with me, singing along with the song.

"The way she does it,"he sang, I swiveled my hips. "I can't get enough." He kissed my neck

"The way that she does it, I can't get enough" I sang back.

_Attack! We keep it on the dance floor._

_Discotech meet me at the back door. _

_Let's get down, we've been waiting a long time, a long time!_

Everbody else belted out as we continued to dance.

_Show up in the crowd, take a_

_look around _

_me and my crew we came to_

_get down_

_she's giving me looks I can't_

_help it_

_The way I'm feeling_

_It's gonna happen. _

Edward shouted out with the lyrics

_You can fake this only if you_

_take this (you wanna lose control)_

_The way she does it, I can't get enough_

_The way that she does it, I can't get enough..._

_ATTACK! we keep it on the dance floor..._

I sang right along with everyone. I drank out of my red cup that had _Greygoose_ and _Squirt_. This was one of my favorite songs.

I drank because Edward was going to be driving. Emmett and Alice were also given full reign to drink up, tipsy and subdue Swans' were better sober and pissed off ones. A few hours later the party was breaking up and we were very tipsy if not slightly drunk, tired, sweaty and had sore feet. Rose had to strap Emmett and Alice into the Range Rover. No way was Alice riding on the back of Jaz's motorcycle for an hour while drunk. She could fall asleep and end up rolling on the road.

Edward started up his car and drove off after Jaz and Rose back into Manhattan. I checked the clock. _4:37am. Whoops._

It was later than I expected. Edward sped back to the house and we made it home in fifteen minutes. I was humming Animal by: Neon Trees. It was such a catchy song.

Edward helped me up the steps and opened the door and sat me on the seat by the door before helping Rose drag Em in who was singing the Coconut. "Do you like my coconuts, Row boat?" Em asked innocently. I snorted and Rose rolled her eyes, "No, I'm allergic to coconuts remember?"

"Oh yeah!" He shouted, I almost tipped off my seat. Edward dropped Em's arm and ran to me to help me sit up. "Shhhh! Your family is sleeping!" Rose clamped a hand over his mouth.

He grinned evilly and licked her palm. Rose closed her eyes, pressed her lips together and took a deep breath, trying so hard not to kill my idiot brother. She wiped his spit on his forehead and he scrunched up his face. "Yuck."

"It's your spit, dumbass!" I whisper-yelled.

"It's still nasty!" He not-so-whispered back.

A loud snore erupted from the doorway. There in Jasper's arms was my half-dead, tiny older sister snoring up a storm. She snored again and Edward grinned. "I'm so using this against her!" He exclaimed as he whipped his phone out, recording her.

I let him have his fun before saying anthing. "I'm tired, It's late and my dad's gonna kill us if we wake up the whole neighborhood with how loud were being."

Edward saved the video and put it away before picking me up. "Let's get you tucked in, My Queen." I patted his cheek, sleepily.

"My Slave," He huffed and Rose and Jasper tried to muffle their laugh. Unfortunately, Emmett's wasn't so quiet. My dad came out his room in his bathrobe.

"Just getting them to bed, Charlie." Edward said, kicking my door open and setting me under the covers. I whipped my leather jacket off and Edward took my shoes off for me. Left foot first. Any other way was wrong.

"Night, Love" He said quietly and pecked my lips. "Night, slave." He chuckled and shut my door.

"Izzy, get up. It's late." I groaned and burrowed my head under my pillows.

"Izzy, your dad's getting antsy downstairs. You and your brother and sister need to get out of your rooms. Your dad wants to go out for family time."

"...Girl...not...my f'mily." I mumbled and pulled the covers over my head. I heard my mom sigh.

"Edward called, he said stop being a zombie and meet him at his house in an hour." That did the trick I shot up and stumbled into the bathroom. "You f'real?" I mumbled around my toothbrush. My mom nodded, leaning against the door in my bathroom. "Yes, your dad's gonna be so upset when he finds out i'm helping you guys continuously escape."

I shrugged. "He can get used to it."

"You know, eventually you will have to face her." She stated.

"Not if I can help it. And surely not today." I said pulling my hair into a ponytail and hopping into a new pair of jeans. I searched for my newly bought band shirt. "Mom, have you seen my AD-"

"By your door in the Hot Topic bag." I looked towards my door and snatched up the bag. "Thank you Miss Chloe." I joked. I threw my shirt on and shrugged into my leather jacket that was carelessly discarded on the floor. I slipped my socked feet into my black lowtop chucks and snatched my wallet, raybans, keys and iPhone off my desk.

I dialed Edward's number. "Change of plans, come to my door, please. Bring your keys and some coffee for me, we're going out. It's sunny out so bring your sunglasses." I said before he could say hello.

"Sure there's a concert going on today, some local bands nothing big."

"Cool, I'm up for some moshing. Jaz and Rose going?" They were staying at his house.

"Yup and so is Em and Al. Jaz and Rose let them know earlier," I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Alrighty, my door in a few. Love you."

"Love you too." I put into my backpocket.

"We're going to a concert. Is that okay?" I asked, my mom nodded.

"Be safe and make sure the boys and you behave yourself." I smirked.

"Of course madre. Bye! Love you mom!" I jogged to Al's room "Let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good, go!" We ran to Em's door and banged on it. He was blasting some screamo version of an old Akon song.

He opened his door and it became significantly louder in the hallway. He started growling along.

"I wanna _make _up right now! na na! Wish we never broke _up right now_, now, now!" he growled out impressively, putting extra screaming emphasis on certain words.

"Nice, Em! Prepping for later on at the concert?" Al asked. Em nodded and winked and turned off his iHome pocketing his iTouch.

"Asking Alexandria?" I tilted my head.

"Yup!" He said popping the'P'. "Let's head out." We swung his keys on his finger.

Again we stomped our way down the stairs trying to race out the door first. "Emmett, Alice, Isabella! Going out again?" My dad yelled out from wherever he was.

"Yeah!" We yelled back waiting for whatever he was going to say next.

"Where do you think you're going?" He yelled again.

"To a concert."

"Come into the living room for a minute." He requested.

"No can do, pops! We're running late and Ed, Rose and Jaz are waiting for us. Later!" Em yelled out and we ran out the house. Edward was already in his car blasting Breathe Carolina's version of Jay Sean's 'Down'. Rose was leaning against the gate at the front of our house and Jasper was polishing his bike. I got in and leaned over and pecked Edward's lips twice. He handed me my cofee and I sipped it greedily.

"To the concert!" Edward revved his engine and gunned it down the street. The others' following closely behind.

The concert was on a blocked off street. It was packed, people were sitting on the roof of cars and some were watching from their apartment buildings.

A Day To Remeber was a surprise band performing. We really were surprised as they were suppose to be on their european tour not in the States. The crowd went nuts. They played a few new songs off their new album _What Seperates Me From You_, and they finished off with two of my favorite songs. _I'm Made Of Wax Larry, What Are You Made Of _and ended with _The Downfall Of Us All_. Em and Jaz had been moshing to every song they liked.

Edward would only jump in if they dragged him into one or if he went in with me, Ali and Rose. It was actually really fun moshing. The lead singer would sometimes request a big pit. We would jump into the nearest one and start circling around the pit then we'd just do our thing. em was a big fan of Mud-stomping. He actually knocked a few people down.

The band before A Day To Remember came on requested the Wall Of Death which we all joined in on. The main thing you needed to remember was Brace yourself and be Abrasive. We'd seperate into two halves. One half of the people on the left the other half on the right, the music would be escalating at this point and right as it reached the peak. all hell would break loose and we'd run head on at eachother shoving and colliding in the middle. It was quite fun and kind of claustrophobic-y.

We cheered our loudest when Jeremy, lead singer of A Day To Remeber asked us to help him out.

"I want you guys to sing this song if you fucking know it! Help me out!" He yelled out intot he mic walking down the stage. We cheered back in response.

_Da da da de da da da  
Da da da de da da da  
Let's go!_

Everyone was jumping up and down with their fists in the air, chanting along. It was like the domino effect. The ones more closer to the stage chanted first and began jumping and then after that the rows behind one by one caught on until the whole audience was jumping. The beginning of the song was my favorite part. The drums pounded in, hard and heavy. The guitar and bass killing.

_It's not easy making a name for yourself  
Where do you draw the line?  
I never thought I'd be in this far  
Let's have fun some and never change that for anyone  
Try not to miss me when I'm gone_

oooh  


_I sold my soul to the open road  
(I live my life alone)  
_  
I jumped along with everyone, though there were some hardcore moshers trying to get it all out of them. Our throats were raw from all the screaming and yelling and singing we did all day and our knees were about ready to fall off. Perfeeeect.

On our way home we had stopped at Mr. Softee's for an ice cream.

Edward dropped me off at home at 7:56 pm. Whoa, we had been out all day seeing as we left around 10:30 that morning.

"Good night and Good luck. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you're having a rough time, kay?" He said, I nodded and leaned up to give him a lingering kiss. "I will call you later anyway. Thanks for the concert. I love you." I said against his lips.

"No problem, not like I don't love spending time with you. I love you too." I grabbed Em and Ali by their jackets and hauled them in with me. "Bye! Good Luck!" Jaz, Ed and Rose called out laughing, walking into Edward's house next door.

"Assholes!" We took a deep breath and walked in. Trying to head for the stairs but the damn door that led into the living room was made of glass and you could see who was at the front door from the couch. My dad was sitting there with mom, from the mirror behind them on the wall, it looked like the were watching a movie.

"Come into the living room Emmett, Alice and Isabella. It is later." Ugh he must have figured out were avoiding being home at all costs on purpose and not because we've had these plans for a while now. I hated when he used my full name.

We hung our heads and shuffled down the hallway and walked through the kitchen and into the living room. "Yes?"

"Well kids, it seems to me you've been very busy these past two days. You went out with your friends yesterday came home did your summer homework late in your rooms then sped off to a party. Then today you've been at a concert all day. I feel like I haven't seen you in a while. "

"Sorry dad, but we've had things to do." I murmured, shrugging. "Em and Al are only home for a few days, I wanted to spend time with them."

"I do too. We can spend time together tomorrow, right? Family lunch and a walk into Town Square?"

"Sure." We muttered, noncommitedly. I looked over and saw my mom make a subtle move with her head. She was pointing at something behind us. I looked in the mirror and saw a girl with black hair staring shyly at us.

My eyes widened and I whipped around as my dad started, "Now I've been meaning to introduce you to our guest." He got up from his seat on the couch and walked towards the girl behind us. I hadn't seen the girl when we walked in she must have been in the hall bathroom.

"Uh kids, Em, Ali, Bells. This my other daughter, Delilah. Your other sister. Younger sister." My dad said cheerfully. Seriously, was my dad dimwitted? The girl half-waved nervously at us.

"Hi," she squeaked out.

I saw red and I could feel my siblings tense up next to me. "What? come on guys. Where are your manners? No 'Hellos' or 'Welcome to the family!" no hugs?" My dad said exasperatedly.

"You can at least wave back at your si-" He continued after a long silence.

"Don't! don't fucking say it, dammit! She is not our sister! Ali and Bells are my sisters. She's your kid! We have no relation with her!" Em spat harshly.

"Emmett Charles Swan, Behave." My mother warned quietly from behind us, as she stood and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No! She's not our sister! I'm so fucking tired of this shit. I'm so damn tired of you pushing us on this. She's _your_ kid, dad! We don't want anything to do with her! She's nothing to us!" I ranted, my hands balled tightly.

"You're always trying to get us to play nice and group us together, Dad! But no, Please understand that we don't like it! We hate it. We resent her and her mother. We HATE what you did all those years! We forgave you but we still don't like them! She's your other kid but that's it! That's all she'll ever be. She won't be our sister. So you can give up on that idea of us being civil with her now." Alice screamed.

"Silence!" My dad shouted angrily. "She is my other kid and your other sister dammit! This resentment you have towards her is childish and irrational! I think it's time you grow up and stop this nonsense!"

"I don't agree." I snorted narrowing my eyes. "You can't make us. We don't like her. Point, blank, Period." I said curtly, challenging him.

"Isabella Marie, don't you get smart with me!" I stayed quiet and stared at him. Em and Al followed my lead.

"Now apologize and give _your sister _a hug." He stressed the words, his hands on his hips.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. I crossed my arms looking at Em and Al seeing if they were going to do it first. They scoffed silently and crossed their arms, together we stood in our spots defiantly, staring nonchalantly at him. We were pushing our limits and we knew it but I wanted to see how far we could step over the line. The punishment was worth it. I would never accept the kid. It was better if he understood how badly we hated her.

"I told you, Charlie! You don't ever fucking listen when it comes to this. You shouldn't push them and now after all you're pushing what have they come to? Well let's just ask shall we?" My mom huffed.

"Bella, Alice, Emmett. Has you opinion on Delilah changed?"

We mulled it over and nodded. My dad stupidly looked hopeful.

"Now, I absolutely fucking loathe her existence and her slut of a mother. I hate her so much it's fucking beyond hate. And her mother. I honestly can't believe dad is stil trying with this. I let it be known a while ago that I didn't like her and now he's made it worse. Now we all hate her beyond deep dislike. And also, Dad can expect nothing but bitchy attitude from me. I don't care anymore, the punishment is worth it." I laughed bitterly.

"Not only do we have to share _our_ dad but we _have_ to be polite and get along with her? Fuck that, I think not. I know it sounds selfish but I don't care. All she's done to our family is cause rifts between us and dad. It's made us all hurt and feel betrayed by it. She's caused fights and heated arguments between all of us and dad. We've gave him the silent treatment so many times I can't even begin to count. She's put us through all this shit. I don't fucking like her and I don't or ever will think of her as my sister. Just a fucking nuissance. She's not our family, she's not our blood. At least not in my eyes."

Em and Al nodded in agreement. "What Bells said." I saw the girl's lower lip trembling and her eyes were downcast. Too bad I don't care. I don't have a sympathetic bone in my body when it comes to people I don't like.

"Mom, can we be excused? I want to call Edward." She nodded and we left the room. "Come down for leftovers if you're hungry." She called out.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-NMB-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**One week later**

Em and Al left for school with Jaz and Rose a few days after that whole living room showdown. My dad was still recieving the silent treatment from all of us except the kid and my mom. Though my mom was still pretty pissed that he caused Em and Al's last days home to be bitter and quiet.

Today was the first day of school and the kid was a freshman. At least we had no classes together. I just needed to get through senior year. I was so glad I didn't have to give the kid a ride. I was fixing my girly tie that completed the uniform and pecked my mom on the cheek while adjusting my backpack's strap.

"Oh! Bell! I have a favor to ask. Don't get angry with me, sweetie. But I have to take off right now. One of my patients is in labor, I'm needed! I was going to drive Delilah, since it's her first day and all and she doesn't know the subway all that well yet. Could you please, please, please just drive her today?" My mom pouted.

I huffed. "Moooom, I was gonna ride with Edward. She can walk can't she? Get her a fucking cab or a guide dog or something!" I protested. She continued to pout.

"Fine, but you owe me big time mom." I grated out. "Thanks sweets. This si why I love ya kid! Gotta jet!" She dashed past me and shouted a bye to the kid before left.

"Hurry the fuck up!" I yelled up the stairs. The girl came stumbling down the stairs and I glared at her. She hunched up her shoulders and walked out the door. I slammed the door behind me and locked the door. I saw Edward waiting for me and frowned when he saw my keys in my hand and the kid in tow.

"What's going on? Hurricane Renee just took off for the hospital. I nearly died." He said playfully.

"My mom got called into work. She was summoned to bring another baby into the world." I laughed. He nodded his head towards the kid. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to drive her for today. My mom gave me the eyes."

"Oh shit, she meant business then."

"Yeah, I'll see you at school." He nodded and waved getting into his school car. A silver volvo.

I got into my midnight black Mini Cooper. The girl got in and I cringed knowing she was sitting in my baby. "Don't touch anything!" I snapped as she was about to lower the window. She retracted her hand as if she had been burned. "It's hot, though."

"And? Like I give a fuck about your opinion. I didn't ask so don't tell. At schoo,l you stay away and don't bother me. Stay away from my group of friends." I drove for about ten minutes before arrving at school and parking into my spot, Edward's car sliding in next to mine.

"We're not related so don't tell lies. You're not my sister and you're here I dunno, living with your uncle and aunt. Call my dad to pick you up after school or whatever. Find your own way to my house. Not my problem. Now get out of my car." I got out of my car and she scrambled to do the same. I walked off towards Edward, locking my car with my key ring.

My two guy friends Jake and James were eyeing the kid. "Cut that shit out." I snapped and they looked away.

The kid looked at me at lunch from her spot at the other end of the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes and looked away. "B, that new girl keeps staring at you." Jake said. Edward rubbed my shoulder.

Vicky looked over. "He's right, B. What's up with her?"

"Ugh, drop it."

"Why? What's up?" Jared piped up. "She just said to drop it moron!" Leah cut in.

"She's my dad's other kid. My dad and her seem to think that me, Em and Al should all hug and sing fucking kumbaya together or some shit. I don't like the kid." I scowled at the kid until she looked away.

My friends dropped it after that.

I saw Embry bugging to her in-between periods after lunch and I glared at him. "Hey, Stick. Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Right you are Bella, but I was just _welcoming_ the new girl." He said leering at the kid.

"Fucking idiot. Leave her alone." The kid turned towards me, eyes wide.

"Why? what do you care? what's it to you if I don't?" He challenged, tilting his head to the side smirking.

"I don't give a shit. But I said to leave her alone. So you will." I strained out stepping towards him.

"And if I don't?" He squinted at me.

"You will." Edward threatened lowly. Embry backed up and shook his head.

"Fine. Yeah, whatever I'll leave the girl alone. Happy now?" He growled while walking away.

"Not even close." I muttered.

I looked at the kid and saw she staring at me. "As for you, You're welcome. Now do me a favor and stop staring at me during school. Leave me alone. I want to get through this year quick, so stay out of my way. No, we're not going to magically bond and become BFFs just because we're going to the same school. That's never going to happen. I still hate you. I hate being a bitch, but when it comes to you and your skank ass mom I don't care. I don't know you, I don't want to know you and I don't like you. You are my dad's drunken mistake. He may love and accept you but me, Em and Al don't. I love my family, I don't consider you family. Like I said before, you're a nuissance to me. You're not my sister, You're not my blood."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-NMB-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**A/N: I know, Bella's pretty harsh, but yeah, that's just how she is when it comes to her family.**

**I had to do some research just to make sure that some of the stuff that I used was correct. I don't know if I got everything but I got most of it.**

**The places in the story are all real. Bella's house is my aunt's house in New York. York Prep is an actual Private school in Manhattan, grades 6-12. New York Presbyterian is a huge hospital in Manhattan and I went to that Sixflags in New Jersey when I was younger.**


End file.
